Pandora
Voiced by: Nana Mizuki Age: 19 Pandora (パンドラ, Pandora?) is the woman responsible to "bring evil on Earth", as she is depicted in Greek mythology. She reincarnates in every era Hades has to resurrect, choosing a mortal host suitable for her master's might and acting as the commander of the Specters. In Lost Canvas she is depicted as being so attached to Hades to the point of hysteria and paranoia (Hades defined himself "a bird in a cage"); nevertheless she is a merciless and loyal servant of the god of the Underworld. She used to be a pawn of Hypnos and Thanatos' (whom she was frightened by) schemes, which often put her against her own beliefs and wishes, prompting her to seal Hades away so as to keep him focused on painting the Lost Canvas. Pandora is crushed upon learning that it had been Alone, not Hades, who had been at her side since they met. With her heart full of sorrow, she departs to find the true Hades, and to punish Alone, whom she hates. She last appeared mobilizing Hades' army, after the defeat of Bennu Kagaho, later, she is enraged by Harpy Valentine's defiance, and aiming to break his will by means of torture, she performs her Noble Venom (ノーブルベノム, Nōburu Benomu?) technique on him, which induces excruciating pain. Her attack is negated by the Specter and she is then the victim of his attack; however, she manages to break free and overwhelm Valentine, who is later punished by Rhadamanthys. Pandora then accepts the Underworld commander's apology and afterward encounters Athena, who before engaging her in battle, resurrects her Cloth and dons it. Pandora is later shocked momentarily by the memories Athena caused to flood her by reaching into her heart. She finds out Tenma is Partita's son, her only friend during her childhood. However, years ago, Pandora thought Partita had stolen Hades' soul from his mother. Desperate and confused, she sent the Skeleton soldiers to kill Partita and the newborn Tenma. Yōma then relishes in torturing Pandora psychologically by revealing her that she killed Partita for a crime she never committed, and Partita then embraces her as if to provide her with consolation, only to inflict a murderous stroke instead, which she was able to survive. Pandora then arrives to Uranus and prepares to kill Partita. She is overpowered by the Specter and is mortally wounded by her intense Cosmo burst. Pandora's is then held by Tenma, who protects her by absorbing the impact of Partita's second Cosmo burst with his body. The moribund young woman bears witness to mother and son's battle. After the battle, Pandora reincorporates and sets out to find Alone. Once she finds him, Pandora is unable to take Alone's life and she is protected by Rhadamanthys from Alone's attack. The Wyvern Specter dies protecting her, and with the last of his strength sends her back to Earth. After the defeat of Hades, she last appears delivering the chest that contains the souls of Hypnos and Thanatos, sealed by Athena, at the shack in Heinstein Castle in Germany, the chest that she will open someday in the future, as is her destiny. She leaves then forever with Cheshire. Category:Other character